


A Game

by scorchedtitan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a game between lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME MY FRIEND FOR THIS (but also i blame the general lack of Jaune/Ren)

Jaune groaned as he waited. Ren smirked, leaning over him. “Now, now, what did I say about being impatient?” he asked as he delivered a smack to Jaune’s bare ass.

Nora had dragged Pyrrha off to go clothes shopping or something, leaving their boyfriends together. Now, Jaune had been expecting something like Halo or Monopoly when Ren suggested they play a game. He was not expecting to have his hands handcuffed and between his legs with his pants off.

Jaune winced as Ren’s cold hand slapped against his ass. “S-sorry,” he managed to get out, feeling hot and heavy.

“Of course you are,” Ren smiled, finally pressing his lubed finger up against Jaune’s ass. The blonde refrained from bucking against the finger, all but fearing another smack. Ren brushed the puckered hole gently, before finally slipping it inside.

It felt like heaven, prompting Jaune to groan, “Fuck…” 

Ren smiled before delivering another smack. “That’s one for groaning. Now, quiet.” He began moving the finger back and forth slowly. Jaune resisted the urge to groan even more. Finally, his finger was inserted fully. Ren’s long grip allowed him to simply press up and hit the swordsman’s prostate. Jaune pressed his face into the sheets as much as possible to prevent screaming. Ren slipped his finger out, before applying more lube to another, and inserting both. 

“Oh God!” Jaune cried, before Ren promptly smacked his ass again. Smiling, the black-haired boy sped up his pace from before, hitting Jaune’s prostate quickly and efficiently with every thrust. Just to add insult to injury, Ren’s other hand cupped his balls, playing lightly with them.

This went on for a good three minutes before the more dominant boy decided to up the ante. He moved the hand playing with his boyfriend’s balls to his cock and began stroking, speeding up with every movement.

This was practically too much for Jaune, and he moaned. “Please, let me cum! I’ll even clean it for you! Just let me cum!” 

“You said the magic word. Good boy, go ahead.” Almost instantly, cum spurted from the tip of Jaune’s cock. The swordsman panted and thrusted against the fingers, trying to get as much of them as possible before his time was up.

When Jaune’s orgasm was over, Ren undid the handcuffs and leaned up to smooch his boyfriend. “Alright, that was good. Your stamina is increasing, my dear,” he smiled. “Go take a shower, I’ll change the sheets.”

As Ren went to swiftly wash his hands, Jaune smiled, rolling over. “Ren?” he called.

“Yes?”

“I fucking love you,” the blonde smiled. before getting up to take his shirt off and shower.


End file.
